Perdido en el Silencio Momentos de Silencio
by vampira horchatera
Summary: ¿Quien lo diría? Tan poco tiempo tenemos para pensar con calma, y aún así llegas a imaginar tantas cosas. Recuerdas, por que ¿Qué seríamos nosotros sin recordar nuestras vidas? Meditas, a veces el silencio es tu mejor consejero. Y a veces son palabras teñ
1. Tras la reflexión

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, quiero que sepan que odio empezar fanfics largos, porque normalmente no los sigo... pero este lo llevo haciendo desde hace medio año y ya tengo 2 capítulos, y tengo elegido publicar uno cuando el siguiente ya esté terminado...

Iré lenta con la actualización, es realmente un fanfic algo complicado...creo... y justamente este año no tengo demasiado tiempo de darle al tarro con mis filosofias...

**Vampira Horchatera****

* * *

**

**Perdido en el silencio**

**By Vampira Horchatera**

**Capítulo uno: tras la reflexión**

"Es magia avanzada" había dicho mi padre.

"Apenas un mago con alto nivel es capaz de conseguir materializar siquiera un pedazo de alma, mucho menos el alma completa" había proseguido mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sillón con pose altiva y orgullosa.

"Pero todos sabemos que el Lord es el mago más poderoso."

El mago más poderoso.

Puede ser. És un mago sumamente poderoso. Seguramente entre los mejor calificados. Pero no "el más poderoso".

Jamás el más poderoso. ¿Sino, por qué no ha conseguido aún sus propositos¿Por qué sigue habiendo interposiciones entre él y sus objetivos?

No, no és el mas poderoso. Gran Bretaña no es el mundo.

Draco pensaba que existían personas, muy lejos de su país, que seguro tenían muchos más potenciales que el amo de su padre. Muchos que poca importancia daban a Lord Voldemort, ese tirano dictador que sembraba el caos lejos de sus hogares.

Muchos que Lord Voldemort seguramente desconocía.

Draco imaginaba grandes descendencias y dinastías en Egipto, donde la magia se contemplaba con gran desplendor desde hace muchos miles de años. Los rituales de magia seguían llevándose a cabo con tal frecuencia que se podía dudar de que se pudieran ocultar a vistas de miles de muggles que inundan las calles de todo Cairo, Asuán o Luxor.

La necrópolis de Tebas aun era punto de concentración de grandes cabezillas de distintas tribus que aún substistían de la magia y convivían con muggles sin miedo y ayudándose mútuamente.

También sabía de un alto sacerdote que vivía aún en los valles del Himalaya, donde su magia podía ser liberada sin miedo y los magos índios solían visitar para pedir consejo o darle las gracias por los logros aconseguidos. Vivía aislado de sus pueblos vecinos, escondido como centro budista, con sus discípulos más amados y su magia.

Como un ermitaño.

Así podía nombrar a muchos por todo el mundo y se quedaría corto. Nadie podía pretender conocer el poder total.

¿Entonces, por qué los ingenuos mortífagos seguían con adoración a ese gran mago que hechizaba con palabras de poder y guerra, pero que no conseguía su objetivo?

¿Por qué se empeñaban a destruir con sangre y dolor todo aquello que los ancestros habían conseguido con sus manos en calidad de paz para todos?

¿Matar muggles? Bien, era sabido que la sobrepoblación del mundo empezaba a ser preocupante. Es estúpido. ¿Matarlos, para evitar que hagan algo que ni saben que pueden hacer, para evitar que se revelen contra la magia que ni conocen?

La sociedad no-magica ya se había encargado de terminar con toda idea de magia, de irrealidad y de hechos que rompen las leyes de la naturaleza.

¿Matar a magos que se interpongan a Lord Voldemort¿Esa era una solución, destruir lo poco de magia que queda? Cómo sobreviríamos entonces...dónde se va el poder si se destruye.

.-.

Después de todo, Draco entendía que hay que evitar a los muggles, al fin y al cabo, estos son reacios a tener contacto con lo desconocido y lo que no pueden controlar, sería como un suicidio en masa.

También entendía que hay que evitar que otros magos prueben de mantener contacto con los muggles, puesto que luego padecemos todos las consecuencias.

Que el poder corroma la mente y se haga dueño de tus principios también lo entendía. Él mismo enloquecía en cada paso adelante que daba en su poder, su orgullo y ego se sobreponían a su persona y se sentía rotundaente bien, le gusta ser cada vez más fuerte y conocer siempre más.

Siempre se desea más, pero jamás hay final. Y siempre se desea perdurar.

¿Acaso no era la alquimia el arte menos desarrollado y a la vez el que más¿Acaso no se ha intentado desde el principio de los tiempos convertir el polvo en oro¿El agua en vino¿el aire en veneno y la tierra en nada?

Y la necromancia imposible mezclada con alquimia, intentando dar vida a lo muerto, recuperar algo inexistente, esta vez no se sigue el dicho "de nada algo" que sigue la magia.

Todos deseamos en algun momento la inmortalidad total, pero también la muerte instantania.

.-.

Siempre un único fin. El poder.

Siempre muchos muchísimos caminos para conseguirlo. El blanco y el negro que no existen el uno sin el otro, y que a la vez juntos crean todos sus intermedios de grises. El bien y el mal, y sus grados de neutralidad.

El fin justifica los medios. Pero cuando es la vida el medio, hay quien se lo piensa dos veces.

.-.

Entonces Draco volvía a la pregunta inicial.

¿Por qué insistía su padre en servir a un loco, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas?

"Hay que luchar por lo que desea" Repetía una y otra vez Lucius Malfoy cuando veía la pregunta en los ojos de su hijo. Y se lo repetía tantas veces como fuese necesario.

Pero Draco no lo entendía pues la causa de la muerte es ese loco psicópata, que no acepta la debilidad ni la desobediencia ciega.

Jamas sería siervo de un tirano.

Una risa llenó el compartimento.

Una risa triste, de rabia, de impotencia hacia nada.

Mi risa. Vacía.

Intento normalizar mi respiración, mis sentimientos llenos de ira hacia el cristal a mi lado, que me refleja como un espejo.

Lo odio. Odio la realidad. Odio la verdad.

Una sonrisa, de entendimiento conmigo mismo. Siempre me entiendo. Sólo yo. Nadie más.

Nadie puede entenderme. Y nadie me conoce. No quiero.

Odio que la gente crea conocerme, crea quererme. Odio este maldito orgullo que hace que mi mente prueve de ir más allá de lo que sé.

Y lo que sé es que no soy ni poderoso ni talentoso.

"Es magia avanzada" había dicho mi padre.

Sí. Magia avanzada, y yo no la poseo.

Y aun así este libro sigue entre mis manos.

Qué irónico.

.- ¡Draco, querido! Al fin te encuentro.

Maldita sea su maldito oportunismo. Devuelvo mi máscara de frialdad y guardo el libro en mi túnica.

Hago espacio a mi lado y me preparo para volver a escuchar todas sus bárbaras explicaciones de su "esplendido" verano.

.-.

**Fin capítulo uno**

**Como dije en la advertencia, ire muy lenta en la actualización, de verdad que no deseo dejarlo a medias, pero estoy intentando poner todas las ideas en este fic... y me va a costar mucho.**

**Notad que está con un lenguaje de pensamiento, y realmente eso es algo dificil de plasmar, debes ir con cuidado a la hora de escribir no sea que des a entender una cosa distinta a la real, y no debo cambiar la psicología del personaje.**

** igualmente deseo muchos reviews a ser posible, mas que nada para animarme a continuarlo con fuerzas, porque normalmente si se ve que nadie lo lee... una se deprime ÚÙ**

**Así que bueno... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que son cortitos cada uno, lo siento.**

**Vampira Horchatera**


	2. Tras la llegada

**Capítulo dos**

**Tras la llegada**

Al fin consigo estirarme en una cama.

Todos siguen arriba, en la sala común. Aún escucho sus voces, potentes sin alzar la voz.

Los chiquillos de primer año siguen en silencio las instrucciones de nuestra "perfecta" Parkinson. No ocupar los sillones. No chillar en la sala común. No encender el fuego sin un mayor delante (aún recuerda cuando por poco incendia el tapiz en nuestro primer año). Muchos otros noes taladrados hasta el fondo de sus cerebros, ya acostumbrados la gran mayoría a mantener una normas establecidas en las casas de alta sociedad.

Tantas normas de comportamiento, todos acostumbrados a las finas maneras, a los pasos silenciosos, a las miradas indiscretas y feroces, y, por sobre todo, al poder de los mayores.

Siempre respetar a los mayores, jamás intentar disturbarles. Siempre estar en silencio.

.-.

Todo termina en silencio. Aunque esta vez no estaba en desacuerdo. Recordaba lo odioso que era pasear por los corredores tranquilamente y que un grupo de niños pasaran corriendo a su lado, rompiendo el sueño de las paredes.

Bien podía ser quisquilloso, pero era real. Y eso le molestaba.

Él respetaba el silencio. Su silencio. Las palabras mudas. Una pared dura como el diamante, débil como un suspiro.

.-.

Se levantó de la cama. De repente se le había ido el cansancio. Deseaba ir a visitar a su profesor, y así hizo. Se llevó su libro encima, escondido bajo la túnica.

La puerta del despacho del Profesor Snape siempre estaba abierta a él. Casi bien podía entrar a cualquier hora del día.

Lo encontró ordenando sus archivos con aburrimiento

Pudo notar un ligero alivio en el rostro del hombre cuando entró por esa puerta. Su relación iba más allá de profesor alumno, desde el primer día pudieron darse cuenta de eso. Jamás un acuerdo con palabras, tan sólo unas miradas y un pensamiento.

Ambos se entendían, ambos conocían al otro, juntos llegaban al mismo acuerdo, y unas pocas palabras podían ayudar al otro en lo que se necesitara.

Algo parecido a un familiar.

.-.

Había estado hablando durante un par de horas. Contando las vacaciones, los lugares que había visitado, los libros antiguos que había leído y un par de extrañas personas que había conocido. Nada relevante, para romper el hielo de unos meses sin verse.

En algún momento Draco nombró los horcruxs.

"Son objetos prohibidos, Draco. No hablemos de ellos." Le había cortado Snape con una mirada tajante.

Aún así Draco no se dejó intimidar, sabía que ese hombre sabía más.

"Padre dijo que es necesaria magia de muy avanzado nivel." Y así mismo le había dicho el mayor.

"Es necesario mucho más que eso, Draco." El profesor le miraba fijamente.

Era una de esas miradas heladas a la vez de curiosas, de las que se rematan ladeando la cabeza. Draco le aguantó la mirada sin romper el contacto.

En silencio.

En esos momentos Snape entendió el febril deseo de su alumno por saber más sobre esos objetos. Porque un leal Slytherin no acepta jamás un conocimiento incompleto.

Sonrió y suspiró.

"Crear un Horcrux significa muchas cosas, Draco. Tanto demuestra un gran dominio de la magia... como la frialdad del corazón. Yo le llamaría falda de estima, alguien en paz consigo mismo jamás crearía un objeto tan rompedor."

Draco se sorprendió ante esta afirmación. Realmente no había pensado en ello de una forma tan, pesimista.

"Es un sacrificio en vano." Murmuró como para sí mismo. Mientras se removía en el sillón donde se encontraba.

El profesor asintió, obviamente le había escuchado a la perfección.

"Sacrificar la vida de una persona tan solo para dar materia a un desperdicio vacío... ¿De qué sirve eso? Si no para despedazar tu alma en pedazos, hacerla cada vez más pequeña e insignificante."

Draco recordó el momento del sacrificio. La real sensación de pérdida que había sentido al realizar el hechizo necesario.

Y ese recuerdo aún punzaba en sus venas en dolorosa tortura.

Sabía de boca de su padre, que Voldemort había creado gran cantidad de ellos, quizás muchos de ellos perdidos ahora bajo el tiempo. También sabía que a veces éste ordenaba a sus súbditos crear otros, simplemente para poseer parte de sus almas.

Pobre desquiciado.

"¿Creaste algún Horcrux alguna vez, Severus?" No pudo retener la pregunta. No sabía que respuesta esperar, ambas posibilidades le sorprenderían por igual.

"Si." No parecía justamente orgulloso por ello.

Draco sonrió, quizás de alivio, pero era más una sonrisa como la de un niño que descubre que su padre también fue niño.

"¿Qué hiciste con él, si no lo tienes ahora?"

El profesor se levantó de su sillón con gesto amargo y apresurado.

"Lo peor que puede hacerse. Destruirlo."

Y algo se desmoronó en la ilusión del joven.

"Ves a dormir, Draco. Nos vemos mañana."

.-.

La conversación se había dado definitivamente por terminada. Se habían despedido con un ligero gesto de cortesía y Draco salió hacia los pasillos.

Pasillos silenciosos.

El silencio más oscuro, el más penetrante.

E inquietante.

¿Snape había destruido su Horcrux?

¿Qué le habría conducido a ello?

Eso significaba destruir parte de tu alma, aunque fuese una parte ya impura, ya inutilizable.

Recordó el momento del sacrificio. Una víctima humana. Un asesinato.

Se había escurrido con las máximas preocupaciones por los más bajos barrios de Londres. Las zonas más marginales y derruidas.

No había podido detener los comentarios, asqueado por los fétidos olores que recorrían esas calles, ni el desagrado que le causaba todo en su conjunto. Con un pañuelo ante la boca se adentró entre esas calles.

Pero sabía lo que buscaba, y realmente no le costaría demasiado encontrarlo, visto lo que le rodeaba.

Protegido bajo una capa de invisibilidad y cantidad de hechizos de protección – quien sabe cuándo te pueden atacar en esos lugares – siguió vagando hasta encontrar, en una esquina mugrienta, su víctima, tan mugrienta como tal esquina.

Había decidido disminuir el daño al máximo, aunque mal seguía siendo. Pero en esos momentos poco le importaba.

Terminaría con la vida de esa pobre mujer que, con ojos infectados en sangre y dolor, pedía a Dios la muerte más próxima. Quería terminar con su desgracia. Y allí estaba Draco para ayudarla.

Su corazón siempre le recordaría que su primer asesinato sería por compasión, y eso menguó su mal estar muchas veces después.

.-.

El libro en sus manos era el resultado.

Un libro de páginas en blanco, de un blanco impuro como el alma que contenía.

Pero realmente no tenía ningún deseo de escribir un diario. Eso era cosa de chicas.

Aún así jamás se le habría ocurrido deshacerse de él. Conservaría esa parte suya siempre junto a él. Sin él se sentiría vacío, estaba seguro de ello, además de sentirse estúpido y completamente inútil.

Quizás algún día le serviría. Algo útil debía poder proporcionarle ese objeto inerte. Tampoco probaría jamás a arrancarle página alguna. ¡No¡Merlin le salve¿Quién sabe las supersticiones que podían corretear alrededor de un simple libro? Draco no las conocía, pero aún así era muy supersticioso. Jamás arrancaría un solo pedazo de ese Horcrux.

No se jugaría su vida por curiosidad.

¿Y si la tinta de una pluma causara estragos en ese blanco sucio? Draco temía intentar siquiera escribir su nombre en la primera hoja, marcando tal libro como su propiedad más privada. SU DIARIO. Aunque no lo usara nunca.

Así que esas páginas se quedarían durante mucho tiempo en silencio. Hasta que no estuviera seguro de las consecuencias.

Porque eso es lo que hacen los libros. Permanecer en silencio. Como en la biblioteca.

El lugar más tranquilo de todo el castillo.

Adoraba la biblioteca. Todos esos libros le recitaban sus más íntimos secretos en total discreción.

Draco adora el susurro de las hojas pasar. Un sonido de fondo en medio de un gran silencio.

.-.

Continuará…

**Este fic va cultivándose poco a poco. **

**No soy demasiado apta para hacer fics de más de dos capítulos. Adoro los One Shots. Básicamente porque no debo preocuparme de actualizar, i xk una simple idea la puedo plasmar perfectamente.**

**En cambio, un fic largo necesita algo k no tengo: DESTREZA PARA INTERRELACIONAR xD**

**Me es difícil crear una acción directa, soy muy de escribir pensamientos. Creo que se nota bastante.**

**Y sí, siempre saldrá la palabra Silencio. Xk el Silencio es lo predominante en este fic.**

**Angie**

**Vampira Horchatera**


End file.
